The Genius Of The Keen Eyes
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Ono. A small egret, with a large mind. Her sister, Tasha. Not all that smart. Her best friend, Fuli. Always a step ahead of her. She knows that she is needed. But... When destiny calls, destiny calls. BEFORE RETURN OF THE ROAR. In my stories, Ono is a girl. Ok? Ok. Enjoy!
1. The Start

**In my stories, Ono is a girl. Marafiki kulinda maisha- friends protecting life. Kuokoa Urafiki wetu- Save Our friendship.**

 **There's a time in life when you may get a great calling.**

 **And it seems so big at times, you feel like you may be falling.**

 **If you believe in who you are, there's no need to go running.**

 **You find your place, and with your friends, the adventures keep on coming.**

 **For the Pride Lands, they're united.**

 **They're always on guard.**

 **Kuokoa Urafiki wetu.**

 **Looking after the Pride Lands, staying good in childhood.**

 **And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided.**

 **All the watchers in the sky, always keeping a vigilant eye.**

 **Kind, fast and honest and attentive.**

 **Look out, here comes the marafiki kulinda maisha!**

 **So any time that trouble comes, there's new friends a waitin'.**

 **To take a stand and fight to keep harmony from breaking.**

 **For the Pride Lands, they're united.**

 **They're always on guard.**

 **Kuokoa Urafiki wetu.**

 **Looking after the Pride Lands, staying good in childhood.**

 **And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided.**

 **All the watchers in the sky, always keeping a vigilant eye.**

 **Kind, fast and honest and attentive.**

 **Look out, here comes the marafiki kulinda maisha!**

 **They're always on guard.**

 **Kuokoa Urafiki wetu.**

 **Kuokoa Urafiki wetu!**

 **For the Pride Lands, they're united.**

 **They're always on guard.**

 **Kuokoa Urafiki wetu.**

 **Looking after the Pride Lands, staying good in childhood.**

 **And no matter where we stand, we'll never be divided.**

 **All the watchers in the sky, always keeping a vigilant eye.**

 **Kind, fast and honest and attentive.**

 **Look out, here comes the marafiki kulinda maisha!**

 **Look out, here comes the marafiki kulinda maisha!**

 **Look out, here comes the marafiki kulinda maisha!**

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"Ono? Sister? Ono?!" My younger sister, Tasha asked, trying to wake me up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked her, not opening my eyes.

"Late?" She asked and I smirked.

"Exactly, go back to sleep." I told her, she groaned, but did as told.

I had a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night, thank you Tasha.

"Hey Ono!" My friend, Fuli called for me and I flew over to her. Fuli and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. She's always there for me and I'm always there for her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her and she smiled, devilishly. "What did you do?"

" **AHHHHH! EWWWWWW!"** Kiara's friend, Zuri screamed, out of terror, her opinion of terror, anyway.

 _Oh boy._

"Kion, what happened?" I asked as we approached the scene.

"Zuri climbed up a tree to get Tiifu's sister, Vetti, but she got stuck to the tree by tree sap." Kion told us and I looked up. It was tree sap alright.

" **EWWW!"** Zuri screamed again.

"She _really_ starting to get on my nerves now." Tiifu whispered to me and I chuckled and I flew up to see how to get them out.

"What's she doing here?" Zuri asked and I rolled my eyes.

" _She_ is trying to get you out of here, so be nice." I told her and she grumbled, not all that happy.

"Is there a problem here?" Zazu, the majordomo asked, flying up to us.

"Zuri got stuck in a tree by tree sap." Vetti answered.

"And you, madam?" He asked her and she smiled

"I like trees." She responded and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me get your mothers." He told us, flying off.

"Uh-oh…." Zuri and Vetti said slowly, in usion.

LATER

"Vettinia! What do you think that you're doing?!" Sapphire, Vetti and Tiifu's mother asked and Vetti giggled.

"Havin' fun!" She said and Sapphire shook her head, climbing up the tree to get Vetti.

"Vettinia?" I asked and she growled.

"Don't blame me!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ono!" Tasha yelled and I sighed. "What's up?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Why must you follow me everywhere?" I asked her and she giggled.

"Because I care about you." She told me and I flew away, Fuli right behind me. This is going to be quite a day.

 **It'll get more interesting, trust me. Reviews are welcome:-D**


	2. Zena And Ono Reunite

**In my stories, Ono is a girl. I'm using the Greek meaning for Zena, which means 'friendly' and 'Kifo' is Swahili means 'Death.'**

 **/Bunga's P.O.V/**

"Zuka Zama, zom-zom-zom. Zuka Zama zom-zom-zom." I hummed to myself as I was eating some bugs for lunch….. Then I actually _sensed_ that somebody was watching me. I looked above me to see an egret, clearly older than Ono and he was glaring at me…. I knew what this meant. I was about to become his lunch.

" _ **AHHHHHHH!"**_ I screamed and ran away, but he was flying after me!

At one point I got stuck in a tree that has two holes on both sides and Vetti so happened to be there.

"Bunga! Hey, what's going on?" Vetti asked me, worriedly.

" **HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"** I screamed and she climbed across the tree to see what I meant and tried to get me through the tree.

"Geez! Why do Tiifu and I always have to save you're…. **AHHHHHH!"** She screamed, I know that the Egret was near her.

" **GET AWAY FROM THEM!"** I heard Ono scream. She must've heard Vetti and I scream bloody murder.

"It's alright, Bunga. Everything's gonna be alright. Get him! Scratch his eyes! Go for the jugular! The jugular! I knew it was worth being her friend." Vetti yelled and told me and I rolled my eyes. Vetti then pulled me out so I could watch the fight.

The unknown egret tried to push Ono to the ground, but Ono did a flown flip in the air and pinned him against the ground, growling at him.

"Ono?" He asked and she let him up. "Is that seriously you?" He asked and she looked at him skeptically.

"Who are you?" Ono asked him and he smiled.

"It's me. Zena." He said and Ono's eyes lit up.

"Zena?" She asked and he nodded and they hugged eachother.

"Wow! How did you? How did you get here?" Ono asked, excitedly.

"How have you been? It's awesome to see you!" 'Zena' yelled, equally excited.

"Who else is confused?" Vetti asked and we got down from the tree.

"Ono? Who is he?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Bunga, this is Zena. He's my older brother." She told me and I was shocked.

"Brother?" Vetti asked and she chuckled.

"Yeah! You can come out now, Tiifu." She said and Tiifu came out from the bushes.

"Zena this is Vetti, Vetti, Zena, Tiifu, Zena, Zena Tiifu." She introduced to us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zena." Tiifu said and he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too, dear." He told her and Vetti smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet yo— **WAIT!** Time out! Let me rewind. You know him, he knows you. But he wants to eat Bunga? And everybody's alright with this….? **DID I MISS ANYTHING?!** " Vetti screamed, irritated.

"Relax, little sister." Tiifu told her and Ono rolled her eyes.

"Wait until Tasha finds out!" Ono exclaimed and Zena's eyes got wide.

"Wait. Tasha's alive?" Zena asked her and Ono looked confused.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't she be?" Ono asked him, she seemed oblivious to what Zena was trying to say.

"Everybody thinks that Tasha and you are dead! Kifo told us that you died in the fires." Zena explained and Ono scowled.

"That's not true. He sent his lioness on us. They nearly killed Tasha and me." Ono told him.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that we've been lied to…. Do you know where Tasha is?" Zena asked and Ono nodded.

"She's with Fuli and Kion, c'mon I'll show you." Ono said and we followed them.

"What do you think, is Zena telling the truth?" I asked Vetti and she sighed.

"I don't know, Bunga. I really don't know." She responded. What secret were they keeping?

 **Suggestions are welcome to me! :-)**


	3. Drew Luczynski

Drew Luczynski:

I'm glad that you're ok with Ono being a girl, you're one of the few who's alright with that. And so answer your question;

Zena is pretty big for his size. In my stories, Ono is actually pretty small for an Egret, because she's only a young teen. Zena would be about size of a hawk, maybe slightly smaller. I can get a picture for you if that'll make it easier. And I'll explain why Zena tried to eat Bunga, it'll be explained in the next chapter possibly tomorrow.

My stories often don't make sense, so thank you for your input. I'm not one of those people who gets angry when someone curses or half-curses in the reviews. It takes a lot to get me mad. I hoped that answered your question. If you have any more questions or are still confused, email me at hopebigdog or ChaseIsMyRescueBot

Its not letting me put an At sign or gmail dot com so just add the usual after hopebigdog or ChaseIsMyRescueBot

Thank you very much for your review :-)


	4. A Bit Of Explaining &Come To The Rescue

**In my stories, Ono is a girl. I'm using the Greek meaning for Zena, which means 'friendly' and 'Kifo' is Swahili means 'Death.'**

 **I write Fiction. My stories are Fiction. Fiction means that it can't really happen. This isn't real life.**

 **/Ono's P.O.V/**

"Oh my god, Zena! What happened?" Tasha, yelled excitedly, happy to see our only brother.

"Ok… It happened like this. Our Father, Kifo told us all that you were dead. Died in the fires that smoked the lands. It still smells like smoke. He, along with his equally evil sister and brother, Noelia and Kadar. You know the law, Ono." He told us, directing for me to answer the last part.

"Yes, if all three siblings are separated and they find eachother they can take down the kingdom if they have royal blood." I answered and he gestured to Tasha and I, who did a very loud gasp.

"We can take back the kingdom!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. But we can't do it alone." I stated and Tasha smiled.

"I'll get Lana, Fuli, Beshte and Zuri!" Tasha yelled and ran to find them.

"They you're friends?" Zena asked me and I smiled.

"They sure are." I responded and he smiled.

"Glad how it wasn't back at home, huh?" He whispered to me and I sighed.

"We'll. Talk. About. That. Later." I said, very slowly and he stopped talking.

 **LATER**

"We have no other choice, guys. There's no food, no water, there's newborn birds who have died because they have no food! It's horrible. Are you willing to help us?" Zena asked and they exchanged glances. Tiifu stepped forward.

"It would be an honor." She stated and I smiled.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome!" Vetti exclaimed.

"It's gonna be dangerous." Zena warned her and she scoffed.

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger! Hahahahaha!" She exclaimed and Tiifu chucked.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked and Zena grinned.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Kifo. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can spell crazy on him." Kion stated and I agreed.

"Have a care how you speak! Kifo is beyond reason, but he is of Aliases and he is my Father!" Tasha demanded and Zena looked at her.

"He killed eighty animals in two days." He stated and she looked over for a moment.

"He's our step-father." She added and I rolled my eyes.

"What do we have to do?" Lana asked us, knowing that she'll be random at any moment.

"We fight! Honor. Until the end." Zena added and I nodded. This is exactly what we're gonna do.

 **Zena:** **The aftermath of death** **, it lingers still.  
I touch my scar and feel the ice...** **My dreams of green. Are close to being true.** **  
** **It delights me how they're nice.**

 **Tasha: Now he's back in town to kill.** **To compromise us, once again.** **  
** **To steal our lives. But I think we will find.** **  
** **This time, he'll be the victim.**

 **Kion: We will come to the rescue.** **  
** **'Cause what else can I do?** **  
** **We will come to the rescue.** **  
** **And I'll get—** **.**

 **Vetti and Tiifu:** **It hurts that they're avoiding us** **.** **But who can blame them? We know we don't. Wish they would say, 'Thank you for saving me!' But I know that they won't** **.**

 **Bunga: They think they're not worth the saving.** **And I don't know what to do. I guess I'll try for a rescue...** **So you'll get—**

 **Ono: Zena, why did you let us come with you?  
I don't know if I can take you. This whole thing may just go down.**

 **Beshte: This does seem a bit too easy.**

 **Fuli: I'm beginning to feel uneasy** **.** **I'm sick of all this annoying crap.**

 **All: We'll make him pay, and then get his followers away.** **After we come to the rescue...**

 **Ono: I hope that my friends don't get hurt down there…. We know this isn't gonna end well. If he takes me, he'll most likely leave them be... I hope he rots in Hell!**

 **Zena: Why is it always our father?**

 **Tasha: Why does Kifo even bother?**

 **Bunga: Will we feel the anguish in the air?**

 **Tiifu: Zuri, your claws could use a little swinging.**

 **Zuri: I don't want them to be stinging.**

 **Kion:** **I swear, we'll get them out of there.**

 **Ono:** **I don't know what I should do, I'll probably even die. Because we're coming to the rescue! And we know what to do!**

 **Everyone except Ono:** **Yes, we will come to the rescue and we'll get ~you~!**

 _ **All: We'll get ~~you~~! We'll get ~~you~~! ~~you~~! We'll get you!**_

"Yes! We'll get him! There's nothing that we can't face!" Vetti yelled, but Lana spoke up.

"Except for humans."

"What are humans?" Zena asked, confused.

"Don't ask with Lana." I told him, shaking my head.

"Whatever! The avengers have to assemble. And that's what we're gonna do." Fuli said and we all agreed.

"Say 'Guard' if you're in!" Vetti yelled.

" **Guard!" Vetti yelled.**

" **Guard!" Tiifu yelled.**

" **Guard!" I yelled.**

" **Guard!" Zena yelled.**

" **Guard!" Tasha yelled.**

" **Guard!" Kion yelled.**

" **Guard!" Fuli yelled.**

" **Guard!" Beshte yelled.**

" **Guard!" Bunga yelled.**

" **Guard!" Lana yelled.**

"Zuri?" Tiifu asked, hesitantly and Zuri smiled.

"I'm in. Guard! I'm going with you. Who knows? Maybe I can help." Zuri stated and Vetti got wide-eyed.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Zuri?" Tasha asked and Zuri chuckled.

"We're getting older. It is time, Natasha. We'll get through it. I know it." She responded and Tasha scowled for a moment.

"Two things; One, _**NEVER**_ call me Natasha under **ANY** circumstance. Two, I _**LOVE**_ your positive attitude. We'll get through this." Tasha told her and Zuri smiled.

"Respected and understood and we will." Zuri responded and we started on our journey.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Tasha asked Zena.

"Five days. That and I had to eat what I could find….. Sorry about earlier, Bunga. There wasn't anything that I could find that I could eat. For that, I apologize." Zena told him and he smiled.

"No problem, Z-Bird!" He exclaimed.

"So, what happens after we fight back the kingdom?" Tiifu asked and Zena, Tasha and I tensed up.

"Well, one of us will have to step up as King Or Queen." I responded and everybody looked at us.

" _ **YOU'RE ROYALTY?!"**_ Zuri, Vetti and Lana screamed.

 **Suggestions are very welcome. Remember, this site is called Fan-FICTION for a reason.**

 **Fiction- Literature in the form of sequence that describes imaginary events and people.**


End file.
